


I just gotta get out of this prison cell (one day I'm gonna be free Lord)

by Im_not_a_crack_pot



Series: Jondamiweek2019 [7]
Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Coming Out, Friends to Lovers, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_not_a_crack_pot/pseuds/Im_not_a_crack_pot
Summary: It was a night of firsts.Jon is 17Damian is 18





	I just gotta get out of this prison cell (one day I'm gonna be free Lord)

“So what do you think?” Jon asked as Damian took off his earphones and handed them back to his friend.

 

They usually went to the Kent Farm after missions and stayed on Jon's room playing video games and watching movies till dawn. Today in particular, they spend the afternoon lying on the floor and shuffling through Jon's playlist.

 

“This doesn't seem like something you would hear” Damian said, he grabbed a pop tart from the box on the floor “It's a very...depressing song”

 

Damian was now a college freshman, he lived in campus for most of the week but (and don't tell anyone this) he got homesick pretty quickly, he made excuses to visit his family and Jon very often. This didn't affected his grades at all, as if it was anything that he didn't know from art history already. 

 

“What do you mean?” Jon asked with his mouth grilled with crips  “It's a love song”

 

Jon was a high school senior right now, but it wasn't till like a few ago that he knew what he wanted to do with his life after school. But one trip to the Daily Planet, and one particular long talk with (important and handsome) Head of Photography: Jimmy Olsen, Jon flied home and smashed his piggy bank and bought his first polaroid camera. He showed Damian some of his work but most of it hanged on a string on his room.

 

“The lyrics said that- Damian made air quotes with his hands-  “each morning he get up he died a little” and that “ he get up on his knees and started to pray till the tears run down through his eyes”

 

‘Mood’ Jon thought.

 

“That man was clearly into an existential spiral and he was begging to God to give him someone worth living for” 

 

“ Ok first off:- Jon gesticulated as if he wanted to give a lecture-“That Man” is Freddie Mercury the closest thing we had on earth resembling to God”

 

“Your dad is Super-”

 

“I said what I said!”

 

Damian had to repressed a laugh.

 

“Second: Yeah, Freddie suffered a lot through his life, but at the end he found somebody that loved him so the song it's actually more...powerful”

 

Jon cried when he saw Bohemian Rhapsody on theaters for the first time...and the five other times he rewatched.

 

“He was gay” Jon blurted, then cleared his throat “The song is about him feeling trapped being something he's not and thinking nobody will ever loved him like that”

 

“I see” Damian stopped eating the pop-tarts.

 

He seemed deep in thought. He crawled his was to his sleeping bag and lied on it. Jon looked at him: he was so cute, he was glad they were older now and that his friend had his own pajamas now, he didn't think he could have survived watching a post-puberty Damian in green booty shorts.

 

Jon stood up and went to the bathroom. He closed his eyes and laid against the closed door. He didn't think he could make it through the night, and even if he did...well it would hurt the same.

 

Lyrics echoed in his head.

 

‘I just gotta get out of this prison cell, one day I'm gonna be free Lord”

 

He opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling.

 

“God give me strength”

 

He came back to his room, Damian was lying in the sleeping bag looking at the ceiling, he remembered when he told him how “childish” was of him to stick on stars on his room. He thought of taking a picture but he didn't want to distract his friend from his stargazing session.

 

He heard a small sniff coming from Damian.

 

“I can relate to that song”

 

Jon's heart stopped. He managed to get out a sentence.

 

“Wha-what do you mean?” 

 

Damian sat up in the sleeping back, his eyes anywhere but in Jon. He sighed.

 

“I'm Gay Jon, I've known for a while now. I was looking for the right moment to say it”

 

Jon tried to keep his composure as his entire body seemed to be on fire. His brain literally stopped working. But he knew how this went, coming out wasn't easy, he had told his parents but he was afraid of telling his friends, he got why Damian might be on the other end of the spectrum.

 

Damian dropped on his back in the sleeping bag, rubbing his hand against his eyes.

 

“ I don't want anyone making a big deal out of this. It's fine, really. Richard knows, my father knows...hell even Pennyworth knows” he sighed “I just want to be able to be myself around the people I care about”

 

Oh he didn't need to say that twice.

 

“I get it” Damian turned around to see him. Now Jon was the one avoiding eye contact. 

 

“Are you-” 

 

“Bi, actually”

 

Now Damian had stopped functioning.

 

“Huh”

 

‘I'm pathetic’

 

Jon rubbed the back of his head “Sorry I didn't tell you before”

 

Damian resisted the urge to escape through the window.

 

“It's alright. You decide when to tell people” Damian went back to look at the stars. 

 

Jon didn't know what to do next. I mean what do you when you and your best friend/crush come out to each other?

 

Jon debates this to himself for a little longer until he decided to go and lay next to Damian on the floor.

 

They both stayed in silence for a while. Just looking at the stars. It was late, they could go outside and watch some real stars but they were comfortable here and they both 

 

Damian looked at Jon sideways, he was so beautiful, so good and genuine. He was so in love it was pathetic. Even since he got over that stupid rivalry, he started to develop feelings for the other boy. It took him a lot of self reflection to finally accept himself.

 

He was so used to think and plan things through but without even realizing he slipped his fingers through Jon's and held his hand.

 

That was his first time doing that. With anyone.

 

Jon paralyzed at this. He felt the warm rising up to his face. He turned his head to Damian who looked as if he was regretting every single decision on his life up to this point.

 

Jon immediately raised up on top of him, he stopped to watch Damian's face, he gave him a little nod and with that confirmation Jon cupped his head with one hand and kissed him.

 

That was his first time doing that. With a boy.

 

It was a simple peck. Jon immediately pulled over as he realised what he was doing, Damian just stared at him in surprise. He couldn't control his blush nor the beat of his heart. 

 

‘Say something smart’

 

“Wow” 

 

‘I'll beat myself to death with a crowbar’

 

Jon giggled. His eyes sparkling with joy. He had dreamed of this many times in the past.

 

That was a night of too many firsts (well the ones they were ready for)

 

And at the next morning Jonw woke up to the sound of Damian snoring next to him.

 

God* really smiled down at him that night.

 

*Freddie


End file.
